En souvenir de
by StephAliC
Summary: Cérémonie en mémoire de la plus grande sorcière de sa génération... Hermione Granger vu par les 4 personnes qui l'aimaient le plus.
1. Chapter 1

**Nouvel petit OS. Un peu triste je préviens.**

**Inspiration qui m'est venue en regardant le film **_**« Les petits mouchoirs »**_** (que je conseille fortement).**

**Bonne lecture !**

C'était un jour de soleil qui jurait avec ce que je pouvais ressentir. Le ciel n'avait jamais été aussi limpide, le soleil aussi brillant que ce jour où je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi seul et désœuvré. Le monde affluait de toute l'Angleterre dans cette petit Eglise du Yorkshire où elle serait enterrée. Une Eglise remplie de moldue… remplie de sorciers. Elle aurait aimé, j'en étais sûr. J'attendis que tout le monde soit rentré pour le faire à mon tour, pour m'asseoir au fond de cette Eglise que les moldus affectionnaient tant. Je les vis, sa famille, ses parents, sa mère pleurant à chaudes larmes, son père essayant de se contenir et de consoler sa femme. Ses amis…

Les paroles du prêtre résonnèrent dans l'Eglise pour saluer la femme qu'elle était, pour saluer son courage, sa beauté, toutes ses conneries. Il ne savait rien d'elle, tous ses moldus et c'était horrible de la voir sous-estimer à ce point, elle qui avait été « la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération ». Après son discours que je n'avais à peine écouté, il demanda si certains voulaient dire un mot sur elle. Il la vit se lever.

Ginny Weasley se leva, les jambes un peu tremblantes, le menton levé, les yeux un peu humides, les joues sèches de toutes larmes. Elle se glissa derrière le micro, prit un souffle et se mit à parler…

« Beaucoup se diront en me voyant, ah, voici la meilleure amie d'Hermione. Et bien ce n'était pas le cas. Enfin pas vraiment. Pas au début. Au début, elle était juste la meilleure amie de mon frère. Tous les trois, Harry, Ron, Hermione, ils ne faisaient qu'un. J'étais un peu à part. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, elle n'avait qu'un an de plus que moi mais elle restait l'amie de mon frère. Puis, elle est devenue plus. Avec nous pendant les vacances, elle partageait ma chambre, on a appris à se connaître comme ça. Nous étions tellement différentes, elle toujours calme et réfléchie, moi toujours dynamique et à bouger, à parler sans réfléchir. Et pourtant… pourtant aujourd'hui je ressens un énorme manque, car elle l'était devenue… ma meilleure amie. Petit à petit. Elle était tellement incroyable. Je ne pense pas que je voulais lui ressembler, elle n'était pas comme une grande sœur en laquelle je pouvais m'identifier. Elle était parfois tellement chiante avec ses principes et son code de conduite. Tellement à cheval. Mais c'était son charme, je crois. Parce qu'elle pouvait l'être, chiante je reprécise, on ne pouvait… ou moi tout du moins, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rechercher sa compagnie. Parce que justement, elle me canalisait un peu. Je crois que notre amitié a pris un tournant quand on est tombé amoureuse… Pas l'une de l'autre je vous rassure mais chacune de notre côté. Bien sûr, moi ça faisait déjà un bail que j'aimais Harry mais quand ces sentiments sont devenus vraiment puissants, elle est venue à moi, pour m'aider, me conseiller et elle est devenue ma confidente. Pas qu'elle y connaisse grand-chose en fait… mais elle connaissait Harry et elle nous voulait tous heureux… c'était une idéaliste. Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi loyale qu'elle… elle va horriblement me manquer, elle n'avait pas le droit… elle, personne n'aurait imaginé qu'elle puisse mourir comme ça, me laisser seule… je sais pas comment je vais pouvoir faire sans elle. Elle était vraiment incroyable. Quand ce fut à elle de tomber amoureuse… j'espère avoir été à la hauteur de ce qu'elle a été pour moi je crois que c'est là que j'ai vraiment appris à la connaitre, la vraie elle, j'ai vu la fille forte qu'elle était se dévoiler finalement fragile, vulnérable. Mais elle restait en même temps elle… je voudrais juste lui dire… que… qu'elle me manquera, ma meilleure amie me manquera, qu'avec elle, j'ai tout fais ce que je pouvais faire avec une amie, et que je t'aime.

Elle descendit et se rassit à côté d'Harry Potter… le célèbre Harry Potter qui, après lui avoir serré la main, se leva à son tour pour parler.

-J'aimerais dire que notre rencontre fut un coup de foudre amical mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je l'ai d'abord vu comme une fille un peu agaçante, un peu arrogante. Je n'ai compris que bien plus tard que c'était, en fait, un manque d'assurance. C'était une personne incroyable, comme Ginny l'a dit. Loyale jusqu'au bout, je sais qu'elle aurait tout fait pour moi, peut être plus ce que j'aurais pu faire pour elle. Je n'ai pas toujours été tendre avec elle, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui et pourtant, je l'aimais, c'était ma meilleure amie. Plus que ça même, comme une sœur. Parfois une grande sœur qui était là à me surveiller, à prendre soin de moi et à me protéger, sans cesse, contre ceux qui pouvaient me vouloir du mal, à me pousser au plus loin de moi-même. Parfois comme une petite sœur que c'était à moi de protéger. Elle ne montrait que rarement ses failles et sa fragilité mais quand elle le faisait, j'espère que j'ai été le frère qu'elle voulait que je sois. Elle connaissait les gens et elle avait confiance en eux, en tous. Elle avait encore tant de choses à vivre, j'avais encore tant de choses à lui dire. Déjà merci pour toutes ses années, de m'avoir supporté moi et mes angoisses, et mes doutes. Merci d'avoir été là, d'avoir été toi tout simplement. Elle avait des capacités énormes et j'ai l'impression qu'elle est… qu'elle est… partie à ma place, je sais que pour beaucoup, ce que je dis n'a aucun sens mais je sais, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas si loin, qu'elle me voie et me pardonne toutes mes bêtises qui l'ont, peut-être, mené à la fin de sa vie. J'aimerais dire beaucoup plus, je le lui dois bien je crois, les mots me manquent, elle m'aurait surement dit d'écrire tout ça avant. J'ai essayé, je l'avoue, mais finalement, j'improvise, c'est ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire et je sais qu'elle aurait été fière de moi malgré tout. Elle sera là, à m'attendre, au plus près de moi, pour me réconforter, me pousser à dépasser mes limites encore une fois, et ensuite me prendre dans les bras pour me dire que j'avais fais ce que je pouvais, que j'avais fais au mieux et que cela suffisait, au moins pour elle. Je… je crois que c'est l'heure de te dire au revoir mais je n'ai pas le courage, je ne peux pas te dire au revoir. Je sais qu'on me dira que tu seras toujours là, près de moi, dans mon cœur, et cela le sera mais ce n'est pas pareil au fait de ne pas t'avoir physiquement près de moi. Je pourrais jamais te dire au revoir, je ne pourrais jamais accepter ta mort. Je t'aime, Hermione.

Les joues humides de larmes, Harry Potter, le si grand sorcier connu de tous, retourna près de ses amis, sa famille. La tête entre les mains, il essaya de se reprendre pour suivre la fin de la cérémonie. Ce fut alors à Ron Weasley, le dernier du trio d'Or de se lever, le visage défait.

-Ne vous attendez pas à un grand discours, je ne sais pas manier les mots. Hermione me le disait souvent, l'été, elle pouvait m'écrire trois pages et je lui répondais trois mots… j'étais un idiot. Elle me le disait souvent et elle avait raison. Elle avait toujours raison, c'était d'ailleurs super énervant. Et super attachant. J'aurais jamais cru avoir une fille comme meilleure amie, lourdaud comme je suis, mais avec elle, tout était naturel… avec elle, je pouvais parler de tout, elle me comprenait d'un rien, d'une expression, c'était parfois flippant, elle savait les choses que je n'avais même pas encore formulé dans ma tête. Je l'aimais vraiment. Pendant un temps un peu plus comme ami, peut être bien… elle était… incroyable, la plus grande… amie que j'ai eue, tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, elle réussissait. Elle avait un cœur énorme, tellement généreuse, tellement loyale. On se sentait tout petit à côté d'elle et en même temps hyper grand, elle nous faisait se sentir comme ça, quelqu'un d'important, on l'était pour elle. Nous étions le Trio d'Or dans notre école, tous les trois, les inséparables et maintenant… maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, il me manque une partie de moi, et je sais pas trop ce que je vais pouvoir faire sans elle, elle me poussait toujours, à faire ma vie, mes devoirs. Elle a été là pour moi pendant sept ans et je me sens perdue sans elle. J'espère qu'elle le savait. Ce n'est que quand on perd quelqu'un qu'on se rend compte à quel point on tient à la personne… je savais que je l'aimais mais pas à ce point et j'aurais aimé le lui dire au moins une fois. J'espère qu'au moins mes actes lui auront montré. Adieu ma Mione.

Il se rassit à son tour… le foule frémit et je finis par me lever, traversant l'Eglise d'un pas rapide, m'approchant du micro devant lequel les autres avaient parlé.

-Je sais que certains… ne seraient pas d'accord à ce que je parle ici d'Hermione mais je me le devais, au moins pour elle… ses amis ne sont pas les miens et j'espère néanmoins qu'ils me laisseront lui rendre hommage jusqu'au bout. Hermione et moi… longue histoire de sept ans également. Nous étions les opposés. Elle était tout ce que je n'étais pas, courageuse, loyale, généreuse. Elle aimait tout le monde... sauf moi je crois… j'ai tout fait pour ça. Bien que je ne le voulais pas spécialement. Elle m'énervait, toujours parfaite, toujours la première en tout, me devançant d'un pas à chaque fois. Pour résumer notre relation, je pourrais dire qu'elle m'a appris à aimer, je lui ai appris à haïr. Elle qui n'avait jamais haï personne, je lui en donnais toutes les occasions. Avec le recul, je m'en veux presque, je me dis que j'aurais pu passer plus qu'une simple année avec elle mais nous n'aurions pas été nous… Mais qui aurait pensé à nous comme un couple ? Personne, pas même nous, encore moins nous. Et pourtant, quand l'occasion nous a été donné de vraiment apprendre à nous connaitre, nous avons réussi à nous aimer et non plus à nous haïr. Je l'ai découverte, si… loyale, en effet, si généreuse, si aimante. J'aurais aimé lui dire des mots d'amour, lui dire que je l'aimais car c'est le cas, je l'aime et je n'ai pu lui dire que quand elle a rendu son dernier souffle, j'espère juste qu'elle m'a entendu mais elle savait que je ne pouvais pas le lui dire avant, j'aurais aimé mais comme je lui ai dis, plus que des mots d'amour, ce sont les actes qui sont la preuve de son amour, et je sais que tous mes derniers actes ont été pour elle, pour l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle comme me tenir devant vous aujourd'hui pour lui rendre hommage, je le fais pour elle, par amour. Beaucoup n'y croyaient pas et c'est aussi pour leur prouver à tous qu'Hermione avait raison de croire en moi et en mon amour pour elle. Elle restera la femme de ma vie, la plus incroyable de sa génération dans notre école, un souvenir impérissable, pour notre école, pour son entourage… pour moi plus encore.

Je conclus sur ses mots, et sans un regard à personne, je vins embrasser ses parents que j'avais eu le plaisir de rencontrer avec de sortir de l'Eglise, avant que les autres ne sortent. Je n'aurais pas le courage de continuer à faire bonne figure devant eux, je n'avais qu'une envie : rentrer chez moi et oublier. Je n'avais fais ça que pour elle.

En souvenir d'Hermione, en souvenir de la femme que j'aimais…

_**Review pliiiiz**_


	2. Chapter 2

Merci aux reviews pour cet OS 'En souvenir de'

Vu que beaucoup se posent des questions, je rajoute un chapitre remerciements !

Oui c'est bien Drago qui parle à la fin, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je n'avais pas mis son nom, pour moi ça ne pouvait être que lui mais pour vous cela peut être qui vous voulez en fait – du moment que c'est un serpentard bien sur, mais pour moi, c'était Drago !

Merci **alexou1993** et **VeraBennett** !

**Greys, **merci ! contente que cet Os t'es plu… la fic aussi ? J'espère te revoir dans les reviews alors, encore merci !

**F **: merci pour la review, désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer mais heureuse de t'avoir touché ! Merci à toi.

**Edit 10/09/2013**

**Calimero** : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! j'espère que tu liras ce message de remerciement. Ta review m'a beaucoup touché. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à t'émouvoir, à faire passer ce que je voulais même si bon je ne voulais pas te faier pleurer. Encore merci.


End file.
